Life as a Mew
by KrishnaD
Summary: This is all about Team Rocket. I've always been a TR fan, and I intend to glorify TR a little bit and make them not seem like Idiots. All the while Weird things happen that involve the legendary Pokemon, Mew.


A long time ago a friend of mine, who had the nick names "Shampoo" and "Umjammerlammy" stayed up all night to create a small tribute to James from Team Rocket. This is the rewritten/touched up format for that story. Some things have been rewritten to make things work better. I hope that all who reads/re-reads this fic-fix enjoys it as much as I did writing it.

A door opens into a dark room where a tall woman stands looking inside. As the light flicks on the red headed woman steps inside with a paper bag filled with groceries; she lets out a long sigh and sets her things down on a table and looks around the room. Then, a blue haired man stumbles in with two tall bags of equal contents.

"Meowth, I can't see where you are, move it will you? Oh no!" He steps on a small cat creature's tail and falls flat on his face. Apples and items marked for pokémon purposes skattered around the room.

**"Meowth!" **The cat screamed in agony and cradled his tail gingerly. "Oh my be-u-tiful tail! James you dolt, why don't you watch where yer goin', huh?" The woman's expression grew impatient.

**"Will you two cut it out!"** She snapped. James got to his feet and saluted.

"So sorry Jessie! It's just, he … Oh nevermind." James began gathering the spilled contents back into the two bags.

"So this is the hotel we'll be staying at on Giovanni's orders. So we might as well make ourselves at home." And with those words Jessie popped some popping corn, and James turned on the television. Jessie brought a bowl filled with the popcorn she made and plopped onto the couch where James and Meowth sat. They were watching a scary movie with a Gengar and a Haunter terrorizing people. An hour had passed and they all were about to fall asleep when the video phone in the corner of the room began to ring. Jessie jumped up and spilled the popcorn all over the floor. She scowled angrily. "Whoever that is I swear they're gonna pay." She walked up to the ringing console and pressed a small blue button with a phone symbol on it. "Hello? This is Jessie."

"Jessie? This is your boss." Instantly James and Meowth jumped up on a panic as Jessie pushed the red button above the first with a symbol of a T.V. moniter on it. All three members saluted as the screen in front of them exposed the face of Giovanni. He did not look pleased. "Why aren't you out there trying to do your job?" he growled.

"We were coming up with a plan, boss!" James said. Jessie nudged him with her elbow and he grimaced.

"Don't worry, we'll get that Pikachu this time." Jessie announced. Giovanni glared.

"Forget the pikachu." He demanded and paused. "No, I have other plans for you." He grinned in a way that made the three of them feel uneasy. "I want to see the three of you in my office immediately." The screen went dark and they all looked at each other in silence.

Giovanni was sitting at his desk with his chair turned around so that it's back faced them. A large cat pokémon, called a Persian, sat next to his chair where an arm extended to caress the feline.

"Please, have a seat." Giovanni said and they all sat down in their own seats. There was a folder on the desk that had one single paper inside it. "Have a look inside." Jessie took the folder that had their names written on the tab and looked at the paper inside. It had their personal information inside, but nothing else. "That is your record, it shows the amount of rare valuable pokémon you have acquired." There was a stomach piercing silence before Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk. "You have nothing to show for all of your efforts." The Persian ran away and hid as Giovanni turned around.

'When his Persian hides you know you're in trouble.' Jessie thought to herself. "So… what are you going to do with us, boss?"

"Well, it's like this. Jessie's mother was a member of Team Rocket, one of the finest we've ever had, and Jessie, you have a good head on your shoulders. James on the other hand… how do you feel about being on the team, James?"

"Well sir, Team Rocket is my life now. I've dedicated everything I can to it's well being. It would destroy me if you kicked me off the team!"

"Well James, I see that you're a striving young man who wants to make a difference. The thing is, however, is that you aren't making a difference; and that forces pressure on me to make certain… decisions." James swallowed hard. "I am going to give you a second chance however. I think I've found a way that can… change things for you. Improve your skills, and at the same time give us here at the lab an insight on something new we've been experimenting with. I need for you to sign these papers however."

"Wait." Jessie cut in rudely. "James isn't signing anything until he reads it first." Giovanni gave her a look of pure annoyance.

"James will sign or else he will lose his job. And I'll personally make sure he'll never get another job." James shrieked and started signing the paper. "Good, it is done. Now come with me so we can get this over with."


End file.
